Collapse
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Sequel to Crash. After leaving Draco to his fate at the end of term, Harry waits to hear from his lover. Having heard nothing for two months, Hedwig brings news that Draco is in trouble. Harry tries to find out what happened with Draco, but when he confronts the boy, Draco closes up and pushes him away. Harry soon learns that Draco is trapped in a dark plot.


**Well, here is the sequel to Crash.**

**I know, it was still in progress, but I decided I liked where it was and ended it there. So, because there was still more I wanted to do with it, I made a sequal! So here you are, read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to it.**

* * *

Harry sighed as he lay in his stiff, thin blanket. The mattress was as rough as the year before and he knew it would be again the following summer. He sighed and rested his hand on his chest. It moved on its own, rubbing up and down. He knew if he sighed anymore he'd lose his mind. Hedwig was nowhere in his sights and it frustrated him more than usual. He was waiting for a specific letter from a certain someone. That someone he hadn't heard from since the last day of school when they were leaving the train.

The last moment before the train slipped into Kings Cross.

The last second when Harry pulled that someone into his arms and kissed that person so roughly, so passionately, he could still feel the other man's lips on his even after so much time.

Could still picture the shining, platinum blonde strands tangled in his fingers.

Still saw those bright silver eyes as they blinked up at him dazed and confused.

Harry sighed again and jumped off his bed. He missed Draco.

A soft screech caught his attention. He bolted to his window and caught the white dot and felt relief flood him. He threw open the window for the first time in weeks and waited. A shiver ran up his spine as the cold wind breezed over him. He tensed when he saw a black dot following after Hedwig as she swooped in closer.

Leaning over the sill he made to call out but stopped. The night sky twinkled above him and the moon shone brightly against the black sky. If the Dursley's didn't wake up, some other neighbor would. He didn't need Uncle Vernon knowing that Harry had been letting his owl roam freely. Nor did he need to know the reason for it.

Hedwig came more into view and Harry stepped back. However, he readied himself to spring to slam the window shut.

The snowy owl swooped down upon the window, but landed on the sill. Harry cursed. "Hedwig, get in here," he hissed, not noticing the bundle of letters resting in her claw. Before he could move to scoop her up, wind rushed pass Harry's head as a dark mass flew by. Harry whipped around as a large hawk owl landed on his bed post.

Relief swelled inside him. "Raptor!"

The owl hooted softly and glided down to the ground. A large box landed with a soft thud and Raptor landed next to Hedwig. The white owl dropped off her bundle and clicked his beak. Before Harry could thank them, Raptor clicked his beak and both flew away. Harry grabbed the bundle of letters and scooped up the package and dove for his bed.

All the letters and the package were from Draco. Everything else he had received. His presents had come on his birthday. Ron and Hermione had sent letters to him regularly, as did Hagrid. Draco, the dearest thing to him, had yet to send him anything.

He tore open the letter and unfolded the parchment. His eyes traveled over the familiar script and a smile stretched his lips. "Thank goodness." He whispered before he delved deeper into the words.

* * *

_Hi Harry,_

_I miss you. I wasn't going to open with that, but I miss you. It's only been a week, but I miss you._

_I got home and mother took me to a friends. I'm trapped here until Father and You-Know-Who stop looking for me. I have a feeling I'll be stuck here for a long while. Just wanted you to know I'm safe. I miss you._

_Those muggles are treating you right. If they aren't I'll punish them. I won't kill them, because I know you would hate that, but I will treat them as cruelly as they treat you._

_I am excited about school starting. I know that sounds awful, seeing as it just ended, but I really want to see you. It's lonely here without anyone. Without you._

_I'm sorry if this letter is sappy. I can't help it. I miss you._

_Love you._

_Draco._

* * *

Harry smiled to himself and hugged the letter to his chest. He wished the voice he heard inside his head as he read was actually Draco talking to him. "I miss you too," he murmured. He closed his eyes and tried to hold onto the image of his blonde lover. As it fleeted he quickly opened his eyes and began on the next letter.

* * *

_Hi Harry,_

_I'm still stuck here. I had tried to write you every week, but it's becoming difficult. They're beginning to put me to work. I'll be well worked out the next time you see me. You won't be able to keep your hands off me. Ha!_

_I miss you._

_My mother came to visit today. She says father has become more insistent. If I'm not produced he'll be sent to Azakaban. According to mother You-Know-Who has gained a lot of strength and followers. It frightens me, but she assures me I'm safe. I'm scared, Harry. I wish you were here to hold me and comfort me. Maybe I'll sneak out to come see you._

_I know I'm writing these, but not sending them. Mother hasn't sent Raptor. She fears if I send you letters I'll be found out and captured. I want to take the risk. It's hard to, though, when you don't have an owl._

_I'll get these to you eventually._

_Love you so much._

_Draco_

* * *

Harry smiled wide. It faded and he shook his head. He made a mental note to reprimand Draco for thinking about taking risks. Harry didn't need to worry about Draco on top of all the news he read. He knew Voldemort was gaining support. A lot of support. Harry was beginning to panic as he thought about Draco being hidden because he was being hunted. Harry paled and quickly opened the next letter, despite his trembling hands.

* * *

_I miss you so much! I really need to see you. I can't talk to anyone here like I talk to you. And I really need someone to talk to._

_Mother came to visit again in tears. Father was locked away and You-Know-Who is threatening my mother to get to me. There's nothing I can do and it's terrifying. I feel so helpless. Harry, I really wish I was with you. I can't handle this by myself._

_I wish I could protect my mother. I wish there was some way to stop You-Know-Who. I wish he never existed._

_Harry, I love you. I miss you. With all this news, I want you to stay safe. I know things happen, but please. I can't handle my own imagination let alone what reality has in store. I miss you so much._

_Love you with all my heart._

_Draco._

* * *

_I'm sorry this letter took so long. Even though Raptor still hasn't come, but it's been a terrible few weeks._

_I was found. You-Know-Who found me. He came to the house and destroyed it and killed my mother's friend. He had my mother and threatened to kill her if I didn't do as he said._

_I'm sorry, Harry._

_Forgive me, forgive what I've done and forgive what I have to do. I'm so sorry. When school starts in a few weeks, please pretend you never received these letters. Pretend I don't exist. Please, Harry. I have to do this. I love you. Never forget that I love you. Love you with all my heart. I'm sorry, Harry._

_Draco._

* * *

Harry saw the smudges of tear stains on the last letter. His heart slammed against his rib cage. He couldn't breathe. Gasping for breath he gingerly lifted the package resting against his stomach. He swallowed and closed his eyes. In the darkness he could see Draco, alone and trembling. He wished he could be there. To hold and calm Draco like he had been. Now he didn't know what to think. If Voldemort had found him and was forcing him to do things that horrified him… what was to happen?

He opened the box and gasped. He recognized the device well. Even though he had only ever seen it once, he would always remember it.

A small slip of paper was attached to it. The ink was smudge and the script clearly written in haste.

* * *

_When you find out what I have to do, you'll wish you'll never have met me._

_You'll wish you had nothing more to do with me and never had._

_This will help you._

_I'm sorry Harry._

_I love you._

* * *

**Chapter 1- End**

**TBC**


End file.
